Problem: A goblet contains $8$ red balls, $10$ green balls, and $8$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Answer: There are $8 + 10 + 8 = 26$ balls in the goblet. There are $10$ green balls. That means $26 - 10 = 16$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{16}{26} = \dfrac{8}{13}$.